Diane/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Diane poster.png|Diane Wanted Poster Diane design.png|Diane character design Gideon War Hammer.png|Diane's Sacred Treasure Giant War Hammer Gideon |-| Plot= '}} Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane.png|Diane sleeping Diane catching Meliodas.png|Diane catching Meliodas Diane1.png|Diana looking at Meliodas, thinking he is a Holy Knights Diane_full.png|Diane being told that he is Meliodas Diane happy to see Meliodas.png|Diane happy to see Meliodas Diane angry at Meliodas.png|Diane angry at Meliodas, thinking he "cheated" on her Diane power.png|Diane power Diane going on a rampage.png|Diane going on a rampage The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Diane and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, 10 years ago Diane2.png|Diane agreed to tag along Diane caught by Gilthunders magic.png|Diane caught by Gilthunders magic Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane.png|Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane Diane breaking free from Gilthunder's magic.png|Diane breaking free from Gilthunder's magic Diane catching Gilthunder.png|Diane catching Gilthunder Diane throwing Gilthunder.png|Diane throwing Gilthunder Meliodas and the group heading for Baste Dungeon.png|Diane and the group heading for Baste Dungeon '}} Diane destryoing Friesia bugs.png|Diane destroying Friesia bugs Diane3.png|Diane preparing to battle Friesia Diane jumping out of the town.png|Diane jumping out of the town Diane running.png|Diane running Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite ith Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite with Diane Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin Diane chasing Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane chasing Meliodas thinking he is Ruin Meliodas thinking Diane is Ruin.png|Meliodas thinking Diane is Ruin Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin.png|Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin Diane blocking Meliodas attack.png|Diane blocking Meliodas attack Meliodas deflecting Diane attack.png|Meliodas deflecting Diane attack Meliodas and Diane fighting.png|Meliodas and Diane fighting Diane trying to stomp Meliodas.png|Diane trying to stomp Meliodas Meliodas attacking Diane.png|Meliodas attacking Diane Diane hitting Meliodas.png|Diane hitting Meliodas Diane defeats friesia.png|Finishes defeating Friesia Diane opening her backbag to put Elizabeth in.png|Putting Elizabeth safely in her bag Diane threaten baste dungeon soldier.png|Threatening Baste Dungeon soldier Characters heading towards baste dungeon.png|Headnig towards Baste Dungeon Characters entering the baste dungeon.png|Entering Baste Dungeon Diane entering the baste dungeon.png|Diane entering the baste dungeon Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling2.png|Diane happy to see Meliodas serious face Meliodas, Diane and ban getting out of Baste Dungeon.png|Meliodas, Diane and ban getting out of Baste Dungeon Ban and Diane drinking.png|Ban and Diane drinking Meliodas feeding Diane.png|Meliodas feeding Diane The group having a party.png|The group having a party Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png|Falling asleep together '}} andre and partner confronts party.png|Meeting Andre and his partner meliodas praising elizabeth and diane.png|Being praised by Meliodas andre and partner deceived.png|Diane thinking what Meliodas said to her Diane overexcited by Meliodas' praise.png|Overexcited by Meliodas black hound appears.png meliodas confronts black hound.png broken blade scares black hound.png Diane happy that she will be waitress.png|Diane happy that she will be waitress The group transports to the Capital of the Dead.png|The group transports to the Capital of the Dead The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead.png|The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead Meliodas saving Diane.png|Diane saved by Meliodas Diane Sand Whirl on Geera.png|Diane catching Geera in Sand Whirl Diane trying to crush Geera.png|Diane trying to crush Geera Diane catching Meliodas after Geera's attack.png|Diane catching Meliodas after Geera's attack Diane happy for saving Meliodas like this.png|Diane happy for saving Meliodas this way Diane protects Meliodas with her body.png|Diane protects Meliodas with her body Diane want to feed Meliodas.png|Diane want to feed Meliodas Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred weapons.png|Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred weapons '}} King trying to comfort Diane.png|King trying to comfort Diane Diane_upset.png|Diane upset Diane upset why she can't go.png|Diane upset why she can't go Diane's Sacred Treasure Giant War Hammer Gideon.png|Diane's Sacred Treasure Giant War Hammer Gideon Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries Category:Require Arc Name Change